The last Night of My life
by Crowcity
Summary: This is a fanfic about Craig, 2 years from 10th grade. Where this fanfic takes them is anyone's guess. Everyone has changed, but none more than him.
1. Introduction, The List

**Introduction   
(The List)**  
Mid may, 2006

**2 years had passed this night, since she left me with what I'm sure is no regret. I could hardly believe it...how fast everything had changed, how that night 2 years ago he and I formed a pact, to always be there for eachother, and screw over everyone in our path. Spinner and I even made a list, foolish..and stupid, of everyone and anyone who came in our way, and how they would meet their end. As the months passed the list grew, each person we'd think up punishments worse than the next, but never intending to take them into action. So as time went on, and we both became the wicked brothers we are today, the list began to wrinkle, and soon became childish brutality.  
But, even though women came and went, she stayed in my mind, even though she, Ashley left. She was first on our list. In fact...we made it because of her, the night she left. I remember that night the clearest because it was almost the last night of my life.  
And it was.  
Since that night The Craig inside me died...and a new evil welled up inside me, and I became...  
Alive.**


	2. Part 1, Night Out

**Part 1  
(Night out)**  
Friday, May 16th, 2006

**It was like every other night I've had in the last years. Always crazy and unplanned, as spontaneous as life itself. Usually a downtown club,(fake i.d's always in hand) or maybe we'd walk around "The Good Streets",(two extremely old roads engulfed with suburban preppy girls in need of a good time) but tonight...I had something a bit different in mind...  
I drove with Spinner in my car, the roof down, the wind flowing continuously through my hair, and all the blazes of lights coming off from the streets are reduced to a blur as we pass them by.  
Craig's eyes darted from the kilometer track to Spinner. Craig had a mischievous smile on his face.  
He let out an excited breathe.  
Craig:110...  
Spinner, his arm draped over the right car door, smiled at Craig.  
Spinner:Faster.  
Vrrrrooom.   
My foot pushed harder against the pedal. 115...123...125. One hundred-twenty five kilometres an hour..and it was only the beginning.  
As I said, on this night I had something different in mind. I had a club to go to; Shifter's, a place where a girl waited for me, someone I haven't seen in what was close to 2 years...but it wasn't the one who left me to bleed.  
Craig started laughing wildly as the speedometer hit 130. Spinner, smiling and as stupid as Craig faced Craig, and then Craig turned his head to Spinner, laughing together. The car sped down a deserted highway, only lit by the few lampposts, they almost never saw it coming.  
WHAM!  
The car hurled to a thundering stop, it tilted and swerved to the right, Craig shut his eyes tight, and Spinner, in his his pre-drunk excitement yelled and screamed with a smile like a roller-coaster passenger. The car came to a halt, swerved to the left side of the road, dust kicked up around them, slowly sifting through the air. Craig opened his eyes, breathing heavy and shaking a small bit. Spinner and Craig simultaneously turned their heads to eachother. They both broke into laughter.  
Craig's words broke in throughout the laughter  
Craig:What - was -that!  
Spinner shook his head at me, as both out laughs died.  
Spinner: (laughs) I don't know...   
He turned his head to the right, trying to spot a victim on the road.  
Spinner:I don't (turns back to Craig) see anything...   
Craig's torso rose up above his seat.  
Craig:Let's check it out.  
They both exited the car, Spinner getting up to the hood of the car,as Craig, getting out to the back of the car,(looking for an animal underneath it) bent down.  
Craig:Eh..I don't...see much.   
Spinner:Whoh!  
He was crouching down the front of the car, his hand petting the large dent.  
Craig shot up.  
Craig:What is it?   
Spinner: (knocks on the metal exterior) Man...there's a huge dent on your car. What the hell did you hit?  
Craig raced to the front, his eyes widened once he got there. The dent was more like crater. Maybe the size of a large t.v or bicycle. In fact, the dent had impressions in the size of a bicycle netting, or a thin, large animal with prong-like limbs.  
Craig:What was that?  
Spinner was now frantically searching the dark road, then stopped when he reached the outer ditch on the other side of the road. He stood absolutely still, so I came to his side.  
Craig:What? What are yo-   
Craig stopped and started, his mouth now ajar.  
Bleeding, breathing very fast in the strands of tattered grass, lay a silver white animal, it's fangs visible through it's open mouth, panting.   
Spinner slapped down hard on Craig's shoulder.   
Spinner:Wow...Craig _The Wolf Slayer_.**


	3. Part 1, Continued

**Part 1  
(Night out, Continued)**  
Friday, May 16th, 2006

**Craig let out a confused laugh, as the broken animal panted quickly, entrails of blood at its mouth.  
Craig:Whoa...Wha-?  
Spinner:Smooth, man. Our first week with the new car, and already your slaying animals. You know, for once...I regret moving out to California, wolves roam these open roads like ants in a tree.  
It had been several months since the two ran away from their home, old lives... to find a new way of life, living in a small apartment 15 or so miles from the heart of Los Angelas.  
Craig:What are we gonna do?  
He gave a bewildered laugh.  
Craig:Should we just, just leave it here?   
Spinner:I dunno, man. But if your gonna leave it here, I suggest we wipe the blood off the front of the car...the last thing I need is another encounter with the police.  
Craig bent down, and slowly reached his hand out the animal, slowly stroking the narrow head, slowly getting colder as the minutes passed.  
Spinner:Well...what are gonna do?  
He kneeled down next to Craig.  
Spinner:Just, kill it now?  
Craig:No.  
He replied very quickly, raising up his other hand.  
Craig:...We wait till it dies, at least we'll know what happened to it.  
No more than 15 minutes later, Spinner had pulled up the car next to Craig on the other side of the road, next to Craig as he continued to pet the weltering beast, Spinner leaning against the bumper, the habitual sigh every few minutes, waiting...  
Craig:Sorry this happened...but at least now pain and suffering will be absent in your next life.  
Craig and Spinner weren't a stranger to death and the pain of it...for it was that that sent the two from their homes.  
Spinner sighed again, staring into the stars.  
Spinner:So..what do you think a wolf was doing in the middle of a road?  
Craig looked lost in the eyes of the road-kill, ignoring Spinners questions.  
Spinner:I'll bet it was hunting an animal...like a rabbit...or a...snake.  
Craig looked up.  
Craig: A snake?  
He turned his head around, and gave a questioning look at Spinner.  
Craig:Since when do wolves hunt snakes?  
Spinner shrugged, and looked back up at the sky.  
The rhythmic sound of the wolves breathing became quiet...then at last...the creature died.  
Craig, sleepier now, lifted his head from his hand, and looked back down at it.  
Spinner slowly walked forward, and after a moment of silence, spoke.  
Spinner:(sighs)Well, now that it's dead, we might as well go now.  
Spinner trailed back to the car, and slipped in the driver's seat.  
Craig got up, and looked at Spinner.  
Craig:Wha-(lets hands slap against his sides) What are you doing?  
Spinner:( turns the ignition) My turn to drive.  
The car's engine fired up, and the car radio burst into song, and the headlights lit up.  
Spinner:Now, after we go to...  
Craig looked back, paying to attention to Spinner, gave a shocked and worried look at the desert floor.  
Craig:Spinner...  
Spinner:..I'd like to see if we can-  
Craig:Spinner.  
Spinner:..And after a fire that big we might as well-  
Craig:Spinner!  
Spinner:What! I was talking...  
Craig:(gestures forward) Come and see this...   
Spinner let out a guff and came back to his side.  
They were both now staring at the animal.  
Craig:See that?  
Spinner:What? It's a dead wolf, remember from about, umm...9 seconds ago?   
Craig:(bending down)No...I mean, look at this animal. It's too short to be a wolf.  
Spinner:(eyes widening)What?  
Craig looked back at Spinner, his eyes telling sadness.  
Craig:Spinner...we didn't just kill some stray animal...we killed a dog.  
**


	4. Part 1, Conclusion

**Part 1  
(Night out, Conclusion)**  
Friday, May 16th, 2006

**I let out a shaken breath, then straightened up and looked back down at the husky.  
Craig:Get the shovel from the trunk.  
The two companions had many odds and ends in their trunk, such as duct tape, rope, an extra battery, and of course a shove if ever this where to happen again.  
The killing of an innocent being.  
Craig dug down deep, ploughing through the dry, un-saturated soil, getting deeper inch by inch. Spinner had the lesspleaseant job of bring the animal forth to its soon to be resting place.  
He gripped it's heine legs tight, the body now getting cold, and dragged it as best he could ten feet over to Craig, nearly done as he flung a heap of dirt behind him.  
He rose up, pierced the ground to his side with the shovel, and sighed as he inspected the hole.  
Craig:(nods)That's good enough...  
I gestured to Spinner with my free hand.   
Craig:Well...  
Spinner had an angry frown.  
Spinner:One step ahead.  
He thrust it downwards, and it fell with a small thump onto the desert floor. Craig:Wait!  
All the while Spinner was slightly annoyed by this whole mess.  
Spinner:What!  
I knelt down, leaned in and uprooted a single quarter from the inners of my pocket.  
Spinner:What the hell are you doing?  
He then turned and glowered at the car, then to the seemingly endless road in the desert night.  
Spinner:We gotta go.  
He turned back and gave an enraged look at Craig.  
Spinner:(eyes the coin) And this is no time to be burying treasure.  
Craig:Shut up!  
I gazed back at the dog, then reached downwards and placed the quarter in it's ajar mouth.  
Spinner:What are you doing?  
He was anxious and impatient. Craig had a a hollow look in his eyes, still fixated on the creature.  
Craig:It's fair for the underworld. Some believed without it one's soul wouldn't get into the underworld.  
Spinner:Get that from The Crow?  
Craig:Greek mythology, smartass.  
Spinner sighed and averted his gaze.  
Spinner:Well, not that this isn't fun, but we both have somewhere to be.  
Craig symboled a small cross against his shoulders and torso, stood silent for a second, then spoke.  
Craig:Let's go.  
**


End file.
